A Beel in Time
by Knight of Ember
Summary: Beelzebub IV is bored of his high school life, now that the world has been rid of strong opponents by none other than his adoptive father Oga. But a strange arrival from the Demon World would change all that and send him back... when he first met Oga. How will he adapt to the past life without changing the future?
1. Prologue: The Twelve Year Skip

**I do not own anything, 'nuff said.**

* * *

There was a young prince who was tall, young and handsome. Ever since his father had entrusted him a government position, he took the offer with pride and was mature and wise in ruling over his people. He had won over the hearts of his subjects and is very popular among the ladies. All who had met him took an instant liking to him and he was loved. He governed with great determination to help everyone. This… is not his story.

Instead, this story is about the king's younger brother, an arrogant and belligerent young man. One who doesn't hesitate to hurt others for his own gain. One who only cares for what he wants and doesn't care about others. One who is infamous throughout the land for his cruelty and frightening demeanor. And his name is…

"Master Beelze!" a maid shouted while running after a green haired man. "Lord En requires your presence!"

The man who was running had unkempt spiky green hair, he wore a red sports jacket with navy blue pants. He had green eyes that carried a fierce demeanor. He also seemed to have a strange necklace, the center jewel being a yellow man then turns his head to the maid while running.

"Good! Now you can tell Lord En to fuck off! I only came here for a visit, not for my brother's boring meetings!" Beelze replied while sticking a tongue out, before being dropkicked by a young green-haired girl.

The man falls flat on his face as the maid then stops to take a breather, before bowing to the person who knocked

"T-Thank you Lady Nico!"

"Just take my idiot brother already!" the twin-tailed huffed while kicking the poor man. "He's always like this when Brother En calls for him!"

"Right away madam!"

* * *

En sighed. Though this already felt like routine, it was still no less exasperating. He was already in his normal Chinese-style attire, with his light-green hair groomed for the job. Now that he was an adult, he had multiple responsibilities as the Demon Lord's firstborn. He was already missing the days when he was just a spoiled brat.

He sat at the meeting table while looking at his watch. His other colleagues were sitting idly while growing impatient at Beelze's tardiness. A group of maids burst in, carrying a knocked-out Beel into the room and placing him onto the empty chair across En's. En nods at the maids and says.

"Thank you, you may leave now."

The maids squealed at the sight of the handsome En giving them thanks as they walked out of the conference room.

"Okay, the meeting is now in session. Any questions?" En asked while gesturing to everyone.

One of the men with fish gills raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why must we always bring Master Beel to our meetings? He's brash, irresponsible and offers nothing of value in any of our meetings! Not to mention that we have to waste precious time waiting for him every time we hold meetings like this! He's become too much like his adoptive father Oga!"

Lord En took a deep breath before breathing a heavy sigh and replying.

"He may be similar to Tatsumi Oga in personality, but in terms of ability, he is on a different level. Unlike his father, Beel is a genius in strategy and planning. I'd rate him higher than any other advisor we've had. And not to mention that his brash and irresponsible nature is merely a facade to hide his true strategic and calculating nature."

"Actually it's 'cause strategy and other crap like that is too much work. Kinda shitty assessment of me En."

Some of the council members were appalled by Beel's nonchalant attitude, while others just sighed and shook their head. En then glanced at the now conscious Beel, who rested his feet on the table carelessly.

"Shit, my head hurts like hell." Beel cursed while rubbing his head. "Damn that Nico for kicking me so hard."

"She wouldn't have to do that if you had actually cooperated with the maids and went straight to the meeting room…"

"Screw you! You know how I feel about you asking me to join these stupid meetings!"

"Look, I hate making a habit of having to drag your ass here, so the feeling is mutual." En replied nonchalantly while drinking his tea. "So can we get to the meeting?"

"Grr… Fine." Beel asked before leaning back on his chair. "Whaddya got for me today?"

"I want to name you as governor of one of the Demon Districts."

Beel's wore a frozen expression at the announcement.

"Eh?" was all that Beel could voice out.

"EH!?" the whole council expressed in shock as they gave En a look of genuine disbelief.

"You can't be serious Lord En! What will your father think if you left the districts with a man like him?"

"Lord En, have you forgotten the nicknames they've given your brother? **Killer Bee**? **Raging Storm? Bug Zapper?** You're brother has deliberately caused people's suffering for his own gain!"

"Not to mention that he is only starting high school this year!"

"Then this job will teach him responsibility. I have already mentioned his skill and I wish to prove it to you." Lord En said calmly before asking everyone. "Unless you wish to oppose my decision."

Everyone stayed quiet, everyone except a certain green-haired teenager named Beel who pointed a finger at him and shouted.

"Bullshit!"

"Pardon?" En asked curiously.

"You just want more work of your shoulders so you can play more games!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Lord En asked incredulously.

"This new job as the Demon Prince has been a busy one and you were never able to finish those games you got from the Human World!"

"Hmph, such immaturity, resorting to childish accusations to throw me off-guard." En commented smugly while sipping his tea.

"Your brother is right Beel, you shouldn't be so childish as your royal blood bears great responsibilities. Your brother is a great example of how one outgrows his immature tendencies."

"For the sake of the people of the Demon Wold just grow up." another council member said.

Beel seemed to be taking this very seriously as he looked like he was deep in thought, about to change the way he thought. He then looked up and straight in his brother's eye.

"En, before I take this seriously, I must ask one question."

"Of course, you are finally taking your responsibilities seriously, what do you want to ask?"

"How's Cyber-Lamia been doing? I heard you sank four whole years into marrying her and starting a family!"

Beel wore a cheeky grin as he smiled from ear to ear, looking at En, who had broken his teacup in sheer shock.

"What is he talking about?" one of the council members asked.

"I-It's nothing." En dismissed as he then gained composure. "I'm sure that Beel was just test—"

"I also heard that you even kissed your computer screen while playing!" Beel added conceitedly. "While also writing different love letters addressed to Lamia that you never sent!"

Beel could see En breaking down as blood poured from his mouth comically, causing En to become dizzy as the council members rushed to his aid.

"Lord En! Are you okay!?"

"Quick, someone call Doctor Forcas!"

Beel just wore his devilish smile as he triumphantly walked out the room. This governor business will wait another day. Beel hated that his brother would try and force this Demon World royalty crap on him, ever since he matured in body age. He wasn't so ambitious to even think of doing something like that. He walks out of the castle to see Nico sitting by the pond, poking it with her stick.

"So, how did the meeting go onii-chan?"

"All I got is a headache that hurts like hell." Beel said dryly, before asking. "Did you visit mom and dad yet?"

"Yeah! Mom's been pretty strict with Dad lately, so it's never a dull moment with them."

"Okay good, so we can go back to the Human World. Oga's gonna kick us in if we're late."

"Well, he'll kick YOU in. I'll just get off scot-free."

"Screw you and your privilege, now let's go home. I wanna eat some mini-croquets." Beel commented before shouting. "ALAINDELON!"

A muscular man with a curly mustache, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and pink shorts appeared out of nowhere. He goes down on one knee with his hand on his chest.

"You called for me Master Beel?"

"Yeah, bring us home. We got nothing to do here." Beel said while sticking his finger in his ear. "Bring us back to Oga's house."

"Right away!" Alaindelon responded as he split in half, revealing a portal in his body.

"Okay, let's go." Beel said while holding his younger sister's hand as they walked into Alaindelon.

Beel and Nico arrive in the familiar streets of the Human World. Nico stretches and yawns while Beel looked behind him and said.

"You can go Alaindelon. I'll take it from here."

"Yes master." Alaindelon said before majestically flying off to God knows where.

"Come on sis, you need to rest." Beel said while bringing a sleepy Nico to the house behind them.

As soon as Beel and Nico entered the house, a familiar feminine voice could be heard from the kitchen. Beel saw an adult blonde woman with a large bust wearing a gothic maid costume and an apron.

"Is that you Master Beel? Lady Nico?" Hilda asked peeking out of the kitchen.

"Yes it is Hilda, is dinner ready yet?" Beel said while yawning.

"Yes Master! I prepared some croquets for you and your sister!" Hilda said while bringing them to the table.

"Huh? Where's Oga?"

"He had some more work to finish so he will be arriving home late."

"Okay, well let's eat!"

Nico looked almost sick at the cooking of Hilda, she seemed distressed about eating while looking at her brother expectantly. Beel sighed as he shook a bag of a certain substance.

"Don't worry, I picked up some **Demonic Delish Seasoning** from the Demon World, it should make Hilda's cooking taste even better."

"Good thinking Master!" Hilda replied enthusiastically.

"But her cooking isn't even that—mmph!" Nico was about to comment before Beel covered her mouth and glared at her.

"Her cooking is very delicious! Right, Nico?" Beel asked while slowly removing his hand from his sister's mouth.

Nico was cowed by the fierce look of Beel's face as she shakily replied.

"Y-Yes! It's really good!

"I thank you both for your kind words." Hilda bowed before gesturing to the table. "Please enjoy your meal!"

Beel and Nico sat on the table, grabbing their serving of the food. Nico then says.

"Can you please pass the seasoning onii-chan?"

"Mmph?" Beel asked with his mouth full. "Oh, here."

The meal itself was relatively calm and quiet, with not much happening. As soon as dinner was finished, Beel lets out a huge burp and excuses himself.

"I'll be going up now."

"Yes master, take care." Hilda replied with a bow.

With a huge yawn, Beel walks up the stairs and opens the door to his room but he hears someone from the background.

"Psst! Onii-chan!"

"Ugh, what now Nico?" Beel asked exasperatedly. "This better be damn good."

"Why did you lie to Hilda about her cooking?"

"Well, it wouldn't be nice to hurt her feelings I guess."

"But Oga does it all the time!" Nico protested.

* * *

" _What did you say about my cooking you sewer rat?" Hilda asked frostily while headlocking an adult Oga._

" _Bitch, I'm not taking back what I said! Your cooking will kill us all!" Oga chirped while struggling in the wet nurse's headlock._

" _He's an idiot…" Beel sighed while secretly seasoning his food._

* * *

"Yeah, I guess, but we're not Oga. Hilda can't hurt us because we're her masters." Beel pointed out sincerely. "Can you imagine the pain she'd feel if we told her the same thing?"

* * *

 _Hilda was groveling in defeat, giving off an aura of depression and absolute melancholy. Her body trembled from the sadness that she felt as she muttered._

" _Even Master hates my cooking… I don't deserve to be his servant…"_

* * *

"You do see what my point is right?" Beel asked curiously.

"Yeah, but what makes Hilda any different from those other people you've insulted! You've insulted almost every adult you've met with!"

* * *

" _Damn you old man!" Beel growled while butting heads with Oga. "Why do I need your advice anyway!? Your training was shit too!"_

" _Cause I can still kick yer ass you ungrateful brat!" Oga aggressively replied while butting his head even stronger. "And my training made ya stronger don't lie!"_

 _Oga was already a full grown adult with his own job, being a diplomat with the Demon World was quite a task and was taxing him quite a bit, so no wonder his patience was so thin. His hair was groomed, though his anxiety was beginning to make it return to its classic, unkempt style. He wore a long sleeved polo shirt with a blue necktie. His face began to carry a few wrinkles and eyebags from restless work. He seemed to be ready for work, but his feud with Beel seemed to be keeping him._

" _If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have beaten Fuji and Satan!"_

" _Hah! And you think you had a good chance either!?" Oga replied with a scoff. "You were nothing but an imp back then!"_

" _You want to get punched you chatty geriatric?" Beel growled with a vein popping on his head, his purple aura surrounding him in his anger._

" _Don't call me old you little shit!" Oga responded in kind, his fiery red aura clashing with Beel's as they both showed disposition to fight._

 _Both men nearly attacked each other, until a drop kick by Nico had knocked them both down._

" _What the hell was that for Nico!?" Oga screamed while stroking his bruised cheek._

" _You're gonna be late for work so just quit chatting and get out!"_

" _Grr… Fine! I'll be out!" Oga groaned while grabbing his suitcase and running out the front door. "Don't think that this is over you brat!"_

* * *

"He's Oga! What else would I fucking do!? Give him cookies and a pat on the back!?"

"Not just Oga, mind you!" Nico countered.

* * *

" _Hello? Anyone home?" Beel asked while ringing the doorbell._

" _Maybe he isn't here!" Nico suggested._

" _Ah! It's Beel!" a voice said in delight, revealing himself to be Furuichi. "How are you doing Beel-chan?"_

" _Oh. It's Creepichi." Beel said blankly._

" _WHY DO YOU STILL CALL ME THAT!?"_

* * *

"Force of habit." Beel replied nonchalantly.

"Not the point! What makes Hilda so different from your usual disrespectful self!"

Beel breathed a huge sigh and said.

"Hilda is important to me, okay? She was the mother for me when my real mother wasn't there, so I respect her with all I can give."

"But why can't you do the same for Oga? He's also been working hard for your sake too! Not to mention that you both shared a contract before."

"Oh naive little sister, you see…" Beel said smugly, before pointing at her and announcing. "Disrespecting Oga is the greatest respect I can give him!"

"That seems ironic and stupid."

"For you. But you wouldn't know crap about how Oga hates respectful pansies!" Beel shrugged conceitedly.

"Grr… Fine! Just go to bed! I'm tired already."

"Yup, let's hit the hay. Good night Nico."

"Good night onii-chan!"

* * *

Beel entered his room and plopped onto his bed. He has been staying in the Human World for almost twelve years under Oga's care. When he came back, he was still a baby in body age, but a little demonic magic enabled him to catch up with his friends and mature into a fit young man, er, demon. Beel actually never thought he'd see the day he'd have to jump off Oga's back for good.

Once he was too old to stick onto Oga's back, he broke the contract with his father, much to his delight. Beel had to learn to fight on his own, not that he was too old to need a catalyst for his powers. He received special training from the Demon World to understand how to fight, and then he trained under Ittōsai Kunieda together with his childhood friend Kōta. And then for using his demon powers, he received... strict training from Oga.

Though Beel shuddered at the memory of Oga's training, it helped him a lot. Using the powers of a Spellmaster was almost like breathing to him.

Zebul Blast was one that Beel had to learn first, which wasn't that hard. Beel just concentrated his energy into his fist before letting it loose. Zebul Emblem was one that Beel could easily do also. The Zebul Emblem could serve a variety of purposes such as acting as stepping stones, or being used as explosives or as a means to release a Zebul Blast from far away.

With Oga's tough training, Beel no longer was spoiled. He matured and was no longer a crybaby. He finally had to wear clothes since he wasn't a baby anymore. Grade school for him was a blur, since he only remembered just hanging around Kōta. And his intelligence also greatly improved, he was a very skilled chess player and was much less pig-headed than Oga.

With these thoughts, Beel drifts to sleep, dreaming about his first day of school.

* * *

Morning comes rather quickly and Beel wakes up from his slumber, stretching in his bed. He yawns as he gets up and uses his private shower, which was Hilda's idea since she wanted him to have his privacy as an adult. Beel takes a nice cold shower, to wake himself up, but accidentally electrocutes the water. Beel was fine with it, as he was immune to his own shocks. Beel gets out of the shower, puts on his polo and his navy blue pants. He then dons a red sports jacket and rolls up the sleeves.

"This seems almost nostalgic…" Beel muttered while going down the stairs.

Beel then reaches the bottom, to see Hilda with lunch in hand as she bowed to him.

"Master! I have prepared your food for the day!"

"Thanks Hilda! I'll be going now!"

"Kōta is outside waiting for you!"

Beel then saw a teen standing outside the house. He has black hair and big black eyes unlike Beelzebub whose eyes are tiny. He was in the same uniform as Beel, wearing a bear hoodie on top. His eyes were rounder and bigger, making him look more good-natured than Beel's naturally fierce-looking exterior.

"Yo!" Kōta greeted while raising a hand.

"You goin' to Ishiyama too?" Beel asked.

"Hell yeah! Sis has been there! Oga's been there! I want to prove that I'm the strongest!" Kōta said confidently.

"That's cool! We both got something to prove!" Beel replied passionately while shaking hands with Kōta.

"And not to mention…" Kōta said seriously, before blushing and exclaiming. "Futaba-chan is also there too!"

Kōta extended his hand for another handshake but only got an impassive expression from Beel.

"Futaba's there?" Beel asked blankly.

"Yeah! Don't you know? She's the new leader of the Red Tails!"

"WHAT!? Since when?"

"Since she walked in the halls of Ishiyama! She barged into the school, declaring herself to be the 17th Queen. So now I guess she's there to stay, her headquarters are currently in the Room 2-1."

"Well, I know where I ain't not going." Beel said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Not so fast! You'll be there to back me up!" Kōta objected while putting a hand on Beel's shoulder. "Come on, we're friends after all!"

"Like hell!" Beel aggressively rebuked while removing Kōta's hand off his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how Futaba treats me!?"

"Wait… You hung out with her before?" Kōta asked in shock.

"Oh yes. Do you remember our beach reunion at Himekawa's?" Beel asked while leaning in to whisper.

"Yeah! I actually didn't see you and Futaba for a whole day!"

"Well guess what? She was ordering me around like a slave! **Beel, get me two drinks! Beel, help me tie my bikini strap! Beel, take a picture of me willya? Beel, help lather this tanning oil all over my body! Beel, gimme a back massage willya?"**

Little did Beel know that Kōta was becoming more and more jealous. A vein popped on Kōta's forehead and his fists clenched. Beel continued to blabber complacently as he failed to notice Kōta raise his hand and bonk him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you ass!?"

"Don't what the hell me!" Kōta chided with an enraged expression. "You got to touch Futaba-chan!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beel asked while scratching the back of his head. "Like I would listen to that annoying hag! She can do those things herself for all I care!"

"So you didn't do the stuff that she said?"

"Hell no! I still had Nico to take care of! Why would I waste my time doing crap that she coulda done by herself?"

"Then there's still a chance!" Kōta said with conviction while he clenched his fist.

"You're weird, you know that right?" Beel said with sweat pouring down.

"Don't judge me, Demon King!" Kōta countered.

"Let's just go." Beel sighed while he picked up the pace walking to Ishiyama.

* * *

Beel and Kōta soon reached Ishiyama, and it looked seriously cleaner than it did before. The new teachers were strict in implementing the new rules and the delinquents were given disciplinary action. Though skipping classes and fighting were still tolerated, any defacing of property would warrant a beatdown from the teachers.

"What!? That's so freakin' dumb!"

"Hey you said it, not me."

"What happened to the collateral damage!?" Beel complained. "What about using destructive techniques!?"

"The new Tōhōshinki still rule the school though." Kōta added in. "But only because the teachers let them."

"New Tōhōshinki?"

"The Big Four of Ishiyama High! You don't know the KARN?"

"Actually, I don't."

"Kanzaki, Aiba, Raita and Nanami! The new Tōhōshinki! They stormed in last year and claimed their share of Ishiyama!"

"Hmm?" Beel asked absentmindedly before replying. "Oh okay."

Kōta sighed and slapped his hand on his own face. Beel shrugged as the kept walking. Kōta took a moment to analyze Beel, who was already strong on his own. Kōta could remember when Beel was just a pushover, when Kōta was the winner of all their bouts. But now, Beel was a monster, and it only took a little training for Beel to go from 0 to 100 real fast. It made him wonder why Beel didn't just take over the world already.

"You know, you could become one of the Tōhōshinki if you weren't so laid-back."

"Eh, it's not in my blood." Beel shrugged.

"BEELZE! IF I DEFEAT YOU, OGA WILL FINALLY TRAIN ME!" a voice shouted.

Kōta turned to see a random delinquent running at Beel. Beel didn't even turn his back as he simply spoke.

"Shock."

Electricity radiated from Beel's body, shocking the gang member but not Kōta. Kōta looked in horror as the delinquent screamed in pain from the electricity emitting from Beel's body.

"Geez, you didn't even flinch." Kōta commented while shuddering a bit.

Beel huffed a bit. Controlling his electricity was a relatively simple technique. Though it made him a liability when he was a baby, it became one of his strengths. Beel could consciously control his shocks, using them as area of effect attacks, affecting multiple opponents. Though that didn't mean that he wasn't formidable without his demonic powers.

"He's not worth the effort of turning around." Beel said calmly.

"YOU WON'T BE NEEDING TO TURN ANYWAY! NOT WHEN WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

Kōta and Beel looked around to see waves upon waves of gang members, delinquents, criminals surrounding them.

"Ah, I didn't notice you guys." Beel said absentmindedly.

"Aha, Beelzebub Oga, we have something to settle with you." The gang leader maniacally laughed. "Don't think we forgot about what happened last summer!"

"What did you do to these guys?" Kōta asked in exasperation.

"I'm going to be honest and say it involved a lot of yogurt." Beel replied with a bit of embarassment.

"Don't ignore us bastard! We're going to make you pay for what you did! And we won't leave any survivors!"

This got a reaction from Beel, not a shocked or horrified one, but one of delight. Beel grinned while putting down the lunch Hilda made for him.

"I could use a warmup." Beel said while cracking his neck then his knuckles. "How about you Kōta?"

"I want to try a new technique Sis taught me." Kōta said while stretching his arms and legs, before nodding at Beel.

Beel and Kōta got into their respective fighting stances. Beel began to radiate a purple aura, while Kōta emitted a bright orange aura.

" **Dante's Inferno, Seven Circles Style."** Beel pronounced while his face turned into one of focus.

" **Shingetsu Unarmed Style."** Kōta said while breathing in to get his blood flowing.

The gang charged at Beel and Kōta. One gang member tries to hit Beel with a golf club. Beel ducks and throws the man before kicking him and knocking down more men. Kōta kicks a guy before grabbing his body and swinging him at the other gang members.

Beel uppercuts one gang member, and then kicks another behind him. He then ducks under two men's punches, before grabbing their heads and slamming them together. Beel then punches down another gang member, burying him into the concrete, before elbowing another man in front of him. Beel then runs towards a group of men and knocks them all down with single swipe, sending

Kōta hits one gang member in the gut, before he elbows another behind him. He blocks one strike from a gang member and kicks him back. He then grabs the baseball bat from midair and throws it to another gang member. He then catches the kick of another opponent and pulls him in. Kōta then punches the man into the ground. Kōta then goes to pick up a golf club from a fallen gang member.

Beel and Kōta were panting as the seemingly endless gang members surrounded them.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?"

Beel was beginning to sweat, he wiped the sweat off his forehead while turning to Kōta, who only suffered minor injuries. Beel then tells Kōta.

"Kōta… We can't win this…"

"Yeah Beel, you're right…"

"HAHAHAHA! So you admit defeat then!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beel asked while tilting his head. "If we go on like this, we'll be late for school!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we can't win this without arriving late!" Kōta continued, his aura beginning to build up. "So we might as well finish this quickly."

"WHAT!?"

Beel then charges demonic energy into his fist, before summoning multiple emblems in front of him. Kōta's body began to radiate with his signature bright orange aura, even his weapon was lit by the bright orange flame of Kōta's aura. The gang members hesitated to even move as Beel then said.

" **ZEBUL EMBLEM BARRAGE."**

The gang on Beel's side began to run for it as they saw the emblems become more intense. Kōta then recited while raising his weapon.

" **Ichishiki Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen** **."**

The gang members whimpered in fear as the two fighters gathered a frightening amount of energy.

" **HAAAAA!"**

Beel then began punching all the emblems at an amazing speed, building up the energy and sending them towards the gang members Kōta released their energy into their respective techniques, turning the crowds of enemies into piles upon piles of corpses. Not one survived their destructive techniques as Beel breathed a sigh of relief while Kōta dropped the baseball bat.

"What a pain. I wish it could have dragged on a bit longer." Beel complained.

"Don't be like that. We still need to get to school." Kōta chided.

"Ugh, fine." Beel groaned.

But before they could even casually walk in, the chime rang, signaling the start of classes. Kōta then cursed at the sound of the chime.

"Dammit! We're late! There's no way they'll let us through the classroom door!"

"Not yet!" Beel defiantly stated while summoning a Zebul Emblem. "Hop on!"

"Are you crazy!? That thing might blow up!"

"Just trust me!" Beel said as he jumped on the Emblem.

"Fine!" Kōta conceded while jumping onto the Emblem.

Beel then creates a few more Emblems, using them as stepping stones to the classroom window. Beel peeked in to see that the teacher wasn't there. Beel then makes a hushing sign at Kōta as they nodded at each other to jump in. They quietly sat beside each other as the door opens, revealing a a tall, mildly muscular individual with uniquely colored purplish hair which reaches just above his shoulders and brown eyes. Beel and Kōta gasped at this as Kōta whispered to Beel.

"That's Natsume-sensei!"

"Ah, good morning class. I see you're all present for today!" Natsume said while tossing aside his checklist. "Looks like my job here is done!"

"W-What?" Beel asked blankly.

"Hey! I'm just here for homeroom, and you seem to be all here!" Natsume said calmly while shrugging, before pointing to the board. "Remember, no defacing or graffiti on the school walls, and no damaging of school property. Got it?"

"Yes Natsume-sensei!" The class responded.

"Then I'll leave you for today." Natsume calmly replied while going out the door. But before he exits, he stops and turns back to the class.

"And Beel, no Demon Powers."

Beel frowned at that, while Natsume simply smirked at him, before going out.

"Okay! That's it everyone, we can loiter around now!"

"HELL YEAH!" The class celebrated.

"Where you goin'?" one random delinquent asked.

"I'm thinkin' about becomin' a henchman for the Red Tails! Kanzaki's so pretty!"

"No way, Kanzaki's a bitch! Aiba all the way!"

"Nah, Futaba Kanzaki is the niece of the legendary Hajime Kanzaki! She knows all his moves!"

"Yeah, but Chiyo Aiba is the sister of the second Child-Rearing Badass Izō Aiba! She'll blow Futaba out of the water with her finger flicks!"

"You want a kick to the face bitch?"

"You want to get punched!?"

Beel sighed as he kicked up his legs and leaned back on his chair. Kōta then stood up and approached Beel's chair.

"Are you just planning on loafing around here?"

"There's really not much to do." Beel sighed. "We can't even go back to being unruly teenagers because of the new teachers. I never imagined it to be so boring!"

"Never say never!" Kōta said while grabbing Beel and dragging him out of the classroom.

"What the—"

"If you've got nothing to do, then come with me for a sec!"

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Beel growled while trying to release himself from Kōta's grip, before realization dawned on his face. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup! We're goin' to Classroom 2-1!"

"No! Wait! I'm not ready to see that freakin' she-devil Futaba!"

"Speak for yourself, Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub IV!" Kōta chided. "I'm pretty sure you're more evil than her!"

"Hey you said it, not me." Beelzebub said while releasing himself from Kōta's grip. "I'll go with you, but just this once."

"Hell yeah! You won't regret this Beel!"

"I probably will…" Beel muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Beel and Kōta had to walk quite a bit to get to the Red Tails HQ, so they had a bit of conversation.

"So, did you do any training over the break?" Kōta asked.

"Yeah, how did ya know?"

"You've became crazy strong since our training with gramps."

"Heh, you too. Who've you been training with?"

"None other than the Heel Kick Master himself! Kanzaki was quite generous to train me! His training's been really tough for me!"

* * *

" _You call that a kick!?" Hajime angrily taunted as he sent Kōta flying._

" _Errgh…" Kōta audibly groaned in pain while wiping blood from his mouth._

" _Time-out." Kanzaki said calmly._

" _W-What?"_

" _You need some rest." Kanzaki said while pulling up the lad. "Let's get you some Yogurtti before we continue this."_

" _O-Okay!"_

* * *

"How about you Beel? Who did you train with?"

Kōta noticed the Beel's face turned into a grim one, as if he were recalling a traumatizing experience. Beel's brows furrowed as he stroked his cheek at the memory.

"Tatsumi Oga."

"Whoah! Cool! What did the Rampaging Ogre give you as training?" Kōta asked in amazement.

"Oral test…" Beel muttered frightfully.

"Oral test?"

* * *

" _How does Zebul Emblem gather energy!?" Oga asked aggressively while holding Beel's head over a pail of water._

" _Uhh… Through the concentration of—"_

" _WRONG!" Oga screamed as he dunked Beel's head into the water._

" _What do you think you're doing to the Young Master!?" Hilda asked in an enraged expression, drawing her umbrella-sword._

" _Don't ask me! Beel wanted this!"_

" _ ***gurgle*** No I didn't!" Beel choked out._

* * *

"In hindsight I should have asked Saotome-sensei instead…" Beel muttered anxiously.

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Kōta asked with much confusion.

"Let's just drop the topic about training for now." Beel said while pointing to the overhead sign. "We're here."

Beel and Kōta made the move to enter, but the door gets busted down, revealing a beaten delinquent flying out the window. Beel blinked for a moment before turning to Kōta.

"I thought you can't break school property."

"Futaba is Hajime's niece, of course his subordinates would spoil her. Not to mention that girls are given special treatment in Ishiyama."

"Huh? Why?"

"If the school promotes gender equality, then more students come here. At least that's what the teachers said."

"Sounds like a load of bullshi—" Beel commented before being interrupted.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Beel and Kōta turned to the source of the noise, seeing a woman in Red Tails uniform sticking her head out the doorway. She then turns her head to see Beel and Kōta standing there. She scowls at them and says.

"You!"

The girl then pulls both Beel and Kōta into the room with her signature chain attack. Beel and Kōta where bound tightly in chains and were brought to a blonde Red Tail woman sitting on her throne. Left and right, there were girls who were glaring at Kōta and Beel, who were feeling a bit uncomfortable at the situation. Beel and Kōta were restrained by two girls, who were holding them by chains.

"You two have some nerve! Loitering in the 2nd Year floor like you own it!" the Red Tail girl growled while tightening the chains on the two boys.

"That's enough." Futaba ordered, raising a hand to signal her subordinate to stop.

"But sis—"

"It's fine. I know them."

Futaba then stood up from her seat and approached Beel and Kōta. Kōta blushed a little seeing her in her Red Tails outfit. Futaba had a visibly curvaceous figure, making her very attractive for many of the men in Ishiyama. She also had long, free flowing hair that had a pink flower on the side of her head.

"So two of my original lackeys have returned." Futaba said with delight, before crouching down to Beel's and Kōta's level. "So, whaddya guys want?"

"I just wanted to say hi Futaba-chan!" Kōta greeted in a peachy voice, ignoring the obvious threatening glances of the other Red Tails.

"Yep! We were just passing by for a greeting!" Beel added in, while breaking his chains and shocking spectators. "So if you don't mind me, I need to be going."

Beel walks towards the door but feels a tug on his collar. He turns to see Futaba herself stopping him.

"Don't be silly! You ARE here to become my underling, no?" Futaba asked in a voice laced with a subtle threat.

"Uh, no I'm not." Beel clarified, before pointing his lips to Kōta. "Go ask lover boy if he wants."

"Nonsense! You were my first lackey, Beel! Like hell I'm going to let you go!"

"I still have something else to do…" Beel whined absentmindedly, much to Kōta's horror. "Maybe later?"

Kōta shook his head furiously, trying to convey to Beel the massive mistake he just made. Beel is completely oblivious to the obviously hurt expression of Futaba before he sees a foot flying towards his face. He catches it in time and sees that it was a Heel Smash from Futaba. Beel was very shocked by this attack as he then said.

"Your legs are surprisingly smooth, have you been waxing them?" Beel asked inattentively, examining the legs of the furious woman.

"Don't stare at my legs you pervert!" Futaba screamed as she then grabbed Beel's neck with her legs in scissor choke. "You'll pay for underestimating me!"

Futaba then adjusts her weight and tries to throw Beel out the window. But Beel retains his balance and regains his footing, allowing him to counter by throwing Futaba out of the window. Everyone stared at him, shocked at what he did. It took a few seconds for Beel to realize the magnitude of what he had done. Beel then realizes.

"CRAP! I threw her out of the window!" Beel exclaimed as he jumped out of the window. _"I have to save her!"_

Beel rushed in to catch the already falling Futaba. He dives in closer as he gently caught her and landed safely on the ground. Futaba's eyes opened, making her see face to face with Beel. Her face suddenly reddens as she realized that Beel was holding her bridal-style. She could only choke out from her shocked expression.

"Why?"

"Futaba, times have changed. I'm not that shy, young baby you liked to bring with you everywhere. I can't be your lackey anymore. But I can still be your friend. So how about it?"

There was a great pause. Futaba stared at Beel's eyes to see if he was serious. Beel gave her a reassuring nod and smile before Futaba kicked herself from Beel's hold on her. Her face was completely red and she was breathing heavily. She looked very flustered as her face began to blush even more, making her face flush pink.

"D-Don't go sayin' crap like that! Like hell I'll let you be my equal!"

"But—"

"N-No buts! I will have you as my lackey once again! N-Not because I wanted you or anything!" Futaba shyly said before pointing at Beel once again. "Y-You'll be mine once again, you'll see!"

And with that, the flustered Futaba ran away back to the school building. Beel just stood there, wistfully staring at the direction Futaba ran towards. Kōta comes up behind him, looking furious, as there was a vein popping on his head.

"Why the hell are you so calm!? You betrayed me on this! You were supposed to help me with Futaba, not steal her from me!" Kōta chastised greatly before noticing that Beel wasn't even looking at him, still staring at where Futaba ran. "Hey! Are you even listening!? Or are you still too obssessed with Futaba running away!?"

Kōta then noticed that Beel's body was trembling, with Beel shakily saying.

"I-I was waiting for her to leave, because I didn't want her to know…" Beel said calmly before collapsing to the ground and holding his crotch area while writhing in pain. "THAT SHE HIT ME IN A SENSITIVE AREA!"

Kōta's anger quickly turned into worry as he realized the pain Beel was experiencing with his manhood being hit. He rushes to Beel's aid as he screamed.

"BEEL! HANG IN THERE!"

Kōta tries to help the poor Beel up, but he suddenly sees a box in the sky, heading right towards him and Beel.

"B-Box!" Kōta shouted while ducking for cover.

"What the hell are you—" Beel asked while keeping his head up, turning his head into a target as the flying box hit the back of his head, knocking him down.

Kōta peeks out of cover to see a strange looking box, with the words **Demon Microdimensional Transit.**

" _You have arrived in your destination!"_ A robotic voice announced.

A purple haired woman with twin hair buns emerged from the tiny box. She was wearing the same maid clothes that Hilda or the other wet nurses wore. Her figure was attractive and her bust was no less short of impressive.

"Phew! I didn't think driving the Microdimensional box car would be so tiring! Now to look for Master Beel!" The maid then turned to Kōta, who was staring in amazement at her. "You! Human! Have you seen Master Beel?"

Kōta then looked right below the woman's feet.

"You ass! What are you looking at!?" The purple woman chided before looking down and seeing the beaten and unconscious Beel under her feet. "Oh…"

* * *

 **New story! I was rewatching Beelzebub and this idea occurred to me! So please enjoy and leave a review! I'm sorry if this felt rushed.**

 **BTW, Beel here is a bit stronger than Oga after the fight with Tōjō, which is a bit OP, but if Beel could already give Oga enough power to beat Satan, then Beel should have a little more power than Oga when they're roughly the same age.**

 **Mechanics of time travel will mostly come from the Bangai Hen.**

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Bring me Back!

**Update.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Master Beel! Are you okay!?" the purple-haired maid asked while frantically shaking Beel's unconscious body.

Kōta just sat there, watching the poor maid try and wake up her master. He was surprised that a demon maid would reappear once again.

" _Hmm.. So she_ _'_ _s like Hilda._ _"_ Kota commented in thought. " _I wonder how Beel will react to this._ _"_

Kōta's thoughts were cut short as he saw Beel's body stir. Kōta saw a purple aura radiate from Beel's body. Kōta perceived this as anger from Beel, which was really bad. If Beel were to do anything to that poor demon maid, he might regret it for the rest of his life. Beel then suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Kōta and the demon maid were treated to Beel's hellish expression as Kōta could only shudder at Beel's scary grin.

" **What** **'** **s with driving that box to me bitch!?** **"** Beel asked while grabbing the woman violently. **"** **Who the fuck do you think you are!?** **"**

Kōta knew that he had to intervene or else Beel would do something unspeakable to the poor lady. But Kōta noticed that the girl had a different reaction to Beel's anger, it was not fear or anger, it was… affection? The girl was blushing a deep shade of red as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Master Beel, who knew that you were so dreamy?"

The sheer gravity of this statement knocked Beel out of his enraged state, as he and Kōta looked at the purple-haired maid, confused at what she said. Beel release the girl from his grip, much to her disappointment. With his face showing inability to comprehend the girl's words, he asks.

"What?"

"Ah!" The girl reacted, flustered by her statement. "I-I didn't mean to blurt that out!"

"Who are you?" Kōta asked while walking up to the pair. "And what are you doing here? I thought Beel already had a wet nurse."

"Yeah, I don't think Hilda's leaving any soon." Beel commented. "Why are you here?"

"Er… Um…" Was all that the girl could speak before she shyly handed a letter to Beel.

Beel grabs the letter and reads it.

 **Dear Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV**

 **It is greatly disappointing to hear your rejection of the position of Governor of the Muerto District. It was only through the generosity of your Brother En that we agreed to this proposal. However, since you rejected that proposal, we took the liberty of making changes.**

 **The maid you are meeting is my daughter and your fiancee. Her name is Apollyon and she will be under your care for a while. She is next in line as governor, so please take good care of her.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Abbadon Perses De Eversio, Governor of Muerto**

Beel finds another letter attached to it.

 **So Beel** **…** **I** **'** **m sorry it had to be like this, but I was forbidden from telling you the consequences. So now, you have to take care of Apollyon, so good luck!**

 **Take good care of your fiancee!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord En**

Beelzebub dropped the paper in shock, while Kōta crouched down and picked it up. He read it for quite a bit before turning to Beel.

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

Beel then grabs Kōta's collar and begins shaking him violently.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THAT BAD!? I'M GETTING MARRIED IN HIGH SCHOOL YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"B-But Oga was in a similar situation—"

"THAT'S CAUSE HE'S TAKING CARE OF A FUCKING BABY! HOW THE HELL DO I EXPLAIN MY LEGITIMATE MARRIAGE TO EVERYONE!?"

"Lord Beel…" The purple haired maid called timidly.

"Yes Apollyon?" Beel asked while still holding up a dizzy Kōta by his collar.

"C-Could you yell and shake me too?" she asked shyly her gaze averted and her face blushing.

" _What_ _'_ _s with this woman?_ _"_ Beel and Kōta thought in unison.

"Good question!" a robotic voice called out.

"Who said that?"

The box that the maid was riding turns into a small cube robot with tiny legs and arms. He waves at Beel and Kōta and says,

"Greetings! I am the Automated Box Assistant! But you can call me ABA for short!"

"Aba?" Beel asked in confusion.

"I am a robotic intelligence assigned to assist Madam Apollyon in all her endeavors!"

"So you know her personally?" Kōta asked.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Apollyon huffed, feeling ignored by the conversation.

"So what's with this girl and her obsession with Beel's anger?" Kōta asked.

"How do you not find it attractive!? The way he shouts and releases his anger is so arousing and so stimulating!"

"You seriously have something wrong with your head." Beel commented.

"C-Could you say that a bit harsher please?"

"Enough!" Beel howled angrily, much to Apollyon's delight. "What the fuck's with her!?"

"She suffers from a case of mild verbal masochism." The robot stated plainly.

"Mild verbal masochism?" Beel and Kōta asked in unison.

"Mild verbal masochism, basically she is positively stimulated by insults, hurtful phrases or generally statements that have negative connotation."

"So if I said bad things to her, she won't get hurt?" Beel asked.

"Anyone can get hurt with the right words, but this lady'll be a tough one to crack. And knowing how prone to anger you are, I think she'll enjoy her stay with you. Cheers!" ABA said before retreating into his box form. **"** **TRANSFORM!** **"**

The box robot then turns into a box, which then magically transforms into a suitcase for Apollyon to carry. The maid picks up the suitcase then turns to Beel.

"Please treat me well Master!" the maid bowed.

Beel sighed and turned to the maid while picking his nose.

"Can I call ya Apoll or somethin'? Apollyon is a mouthful."

"You can call me by my second name, Shiva!"

"Wait, what's your full name?" Kōta asked.

"I am Apollyon Shiva De Eversio." Shiva said while bowing. "I am here to serve you with all my heart, mind and soul."

"You could have left out the 'mind heart and soul' part. I could use a servant anyway." Beel said while tucking his hands into his pockets. "Come on, it's almost lunch."

And with that, Beel walked calmly into the building, with Kōta and Shiva in tow. They make their way to the cafeteria, where there was a huge brawl going on. Beel patiently waited for the brawl to end as he tapped his foot in front of the cafeteria stand.

"How long will this take?" Beel asked impatiently.

"Brawls like this usually last until the store is out of stock."

"WHAT!?" Beel asked in shock, before charging his demonic energy. "Then I have to be quick!"

"Beel don't—"

" **ZEBUL BLAST!** **"**

The blast knocks aside a load of the delinquents, breaking up the fight and busting up the cafeteria store in the process. Beel looks up and catches three Yakisoba bread flying towards him. Satisfied with his loot, he hands the rest to Kōta and Shiva.

"Three for us to eat. Let's eat at the rooftop."

Beel and Kōta quickly ran up to the rooftop, with Shiva in tow. Beel and Kōta quietly sat on the bench and unwrapped their Yakisoba bread, but Shiva seemed to be having trouble with her pack.

"Human food is so strange!" Shiva commented while biting the sandwich. "This strange wrapping is so tasteless!"

"That's because you're not supposed to eat it with the wrapper on…" Beel commented with sweat pouring, before drawing closer to Shiva. "Here, let me help you."

Beel then draws the plastic from Shiva's mouth, while piercing and breaking the plastic, leaving Shiva with the plain Yakisoba bread. Beel sucks on his fingers, since he accidentally got his fingers dirtied by the Yakisoba bread. Shiva gives him a shocked look as he then asked.

"What?"

"Your saliva made contact with my saliva!"

"So?"

"I think she's talking about an indirect kiss." Kōta added.

"That's a thing?" Beel asked before turning to Shiva. "Sorry I guess."

"I-It's fine…" Shiva replied softly, shyly averting her gaze.

"So why did you choose to become a maid for Beel anyway?" Kōta asked. "Why not anyone else?

"He's the one who beat Satan!" Shiva asked, "I hoped to meet him so I could become strong too!"

"Well, prepare for disappointment. I didn't beat Satan." Beel explained. "I merely gave power to the guy that did it."

"Tatsumi Oga?"

"Yep, he's the real fighter. I'm not that strong, but I hope to become that strong soon." Beel expressed sincerely, before groaning. "But I think that won't ever happen."

"D-Don't be so pessimistic!" Shiva quickly comforted. "I'm really sure you'll be stronger than Oga."

"I honestly don't think so. Oga had to fight loads of strong opponents to get to where he was. Me, I've already surpassed the present Tōhōshinki and I have no stronger opponents to break my limits." Beel said before sighing. "I sometimes wish that I were in Oga's place."

Shiva noticed a look that she never expected on the usually careless, or temperamental Demon Lord. It was a look of depression, a feeling of being small. She looked at Kōta, who only gave Beel a look of pity. She felt like she had to say something but a voice interrupts them.

"Oh? Who's this bitch touching my Beel?"

The three turned to see a black-haired girl with her hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing the normal school uniform with a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves. She was a bit taller than Shiva, who was a bit confused at her arrival. Beel and Kōta instinctively got out of their seats as they saw more people gather behind the girl.

"Who's that?" Shiva asked while pointing to the black-haired girl.

"That's Chiyo Aiba, a member of the KARN Tōhōshinki." Kōta said while gritting his teeth. "I didn't think the rumors were true, but finally seeing her like this; it's no doubt she's the same girl from South Chinpira High."

"The fuck!? Why would she just move from one district to another!?"

"I'm so hurt that you forgot dear~" Chiyo stated with a tone of offense. "Don't you remember your promise to me?"

"I'm pretty sure I said something like 'AIH' or 'DABUH', but nothing else to that effect."

"Hmm… I guess that so much time apart has made you forgetful of our love." Chiyo said before getting into stance. "So leave that bitch so you can remember."

"Not in your dreams Bitch-iyo."

"Huh?"

Beel turned the other way to see the Red Tails gathered, with Futaba at the front, her arms folded, and her face bearing a scowl towards the rest.

"Chiyo Aiba, I didn't think you would come here to Ishiyama. What do you want?"

"I'm only here for Beel~" Chiyo replied whimsically. "You can keep your crummy girls to yourself!"

"Not happening. Beel is my lackey, so you can't have him."

"Oh? It's been twelve years and you still treat Beel like trash! Hmph! It's not like you know how to act like a proper lady!"

"And this improper lady's gonna kick your ass!" Futaba growled as she jumped in the air and did a backflip.

"No way! She's gonna do it! The Double Heel Smash!" Kōta expressed in awe.

Chiyo smirked as she got ready to dodge. But Futaba didn't use the Heel Smash like expected, she instead lands on her hands, shocking Chiyo as Futaba did a handstand. Futaba leered confidently as she then shouted.

" **Handstand Heel Smash!** **"**

Futaba pushes her handstand off the ground and used the air time to deal a Heel Smash at Chiyo, who blocks the attack. Futaba is left vulnerable as Chiyo then charged her fist.

" **Approaching Tiger Cannon! KORAIH** **Ō** **!** **"**

Futaba barely dodges the strike as she then returned with another kick. Chiyo blocks the kick and throws another punch. Futaba uses her knee to block the strike before doing a roundhouse kick. Chiyo then blocks the roundhouse kick and grabs it, throwing back Futaba. Futaba lands and regains her footing before running back at Chiyo, charging another kick. Chiyo then runs in with her punch. The two draw closer then clashed as the collision between Futaba's foot and Chiyo's fist. Both then made another attack as Chiyo motioned to kick while Futaba threw a punch.

But before the attacks could even hit, they feel something hard in between them. They looked in utter awe that Beel had gotten in between their attacks and blocked them, preventing further attacks. Beel wore a poker-face at the attacks, even though the attacks seemed to have caused a small scratch on Beel. Beel then releases a shockwave that briefly knocked both of them back.

"Are you both done?" Beel asked humorlessly.

Futaba and Chiyo could only nod out of speechlessness.

"Good, then there's something you both really need to hear from me."

Futaba and Chiyo waited expectantly for whatever Beel wanted to say.

"That woman near Beel is his fiancee!" Kōta announced.

Everyone wore a face of shock at that, with Beel glaring at Kōta. Kōta realizes his mistake and closes his mouth.

"Was that not what you were gonna say?" Kōta asked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?" Beel asked while shaking Kōta. "That's not what I was gonna say at all!"

"Well, you better clear it up, because I think Shiva's in trouble."

Beel turned to see Shiva being surrounded by Futaba and Chiyo, who wore the most terrifying faces as they growled at her.

"What's a bitch like you doing with my Beel?"

"Didn't ya hear, Beel is off-limits!"

Beel saw a dark aura possess Shiva as she got into stance against the two ladies.

"If you have a problem with it then fight me." Shiva taunted.

" _YOU_ _'_ _RE NOT HELPING!_ _"_

The three girls made the motion to lunge at each other. But in a flash, Shiva is suddenly gone. Futaba and Chiyo stare in shock, before they look down to see Beel running away with Shiva in his arms, running screaming.

"SOOOORRRRRRYYYY!"

Everyone looked in confusion as they saw the disappearing dust trail left by Beel.

* * *

Beel runs back to his house and comes to a quick stop. He was audibly gasping for air, clearly exhausted from the stressful situation he had just gotten himself into. He puts down Shiva and collapses for a bit.

"Umm…"

"Don't fuckin' 'umm' me! Ever since you came into my life, it's been topsy-turvy for me ever since!"

Beel realized that he might have aroused her again, but instead he sees tears coming from her eyes. She wasn't even smiling, it was a deep frown with faint sobbing.

"I-I didn't mean to be such a burden…"

Beel then remembered the words of the robot.

" _Anyone can get hurt with the right words._ _"_

Beel sighs and puts his hands on Shiva, who was crying a bit.

"Look, I'm just a little high-strung right now, so why don't we just go inside for now and collect ourselves?"

"O-Okay." Shiva meekly replied as she followed Beel inside.

As they enter the house, Beel sees that it is dark and decides to turn on the lights. But much to his shock, he sees a big sign saying 'Congratulations on your engagement!', with Furuichi, Lamia, Hilda, Nico, Angelica and Alaindelon wearing party hats and holding party items.

"Master! You're home so soon! And with your fiancee nonetheless!" Hilda greeted with much sincerity. "I can only congratulate on obtaining your first wife!"

"First wife?" Beel asked blankly, unable to process what was happening in front of him.

"Of course! The great Beelzebub IV does not simply settle with one wife!" Alaindelon laughed out loud. "I will happily search for any maiden of your desire!"

"I think I'll pass on that."

"So, this is your fiancee onii-chan?" Nico asked while pointing to Shiva.

"Yes, she is. She just arrived today." Beel sighed.

"Cool! She's so pretty!'

"And she's got something wrong with her head…" Beel muttered, before turning to the other two party guests.

The mature man with silver hair was Takayuki Furuichi, a close friend of Oga. After college, Furuichi took up further studies on Demonic Medicine. Furuichi would then go on to become a prestigious doctor, casting aside his perverted tendencies, though Beel knew that he still had his indulgences.

"I gotta say Beel, you caught a fine one!" Furuichi said while sizing up Shiva before getting bonked by Lamia. "Ow!"

"Don't act so creepy!" Lamia chided.

Shiva then leans towards Beel's ear, a bit confused at the situation.

"Who are these people Beel?"

"Well, you see. The blonde adult woman there was my wet nurse, she was the one who cared for me when I was an infant. That giant guy over there is a Transdimensional Demon."

"No way! Transdimensional Demons are so expensive to hire! How did you get one?"

"He's a loyal servant to me, so I used him whenever I like."

"Oh, you're really as powerful as they say! Tell me about the demon lady with the muumuu and her silver-haired partner!"

"Oh that's Lamia and Furuichi, they're both members of the Furuichi Special Treatment Clinic."

"Are they in a relationship?" Shiva asked innocently.

"Nah, though it's pretty obvious that Lamia likes Furuichi. Even jumping to the chance to become his assistant when he opened his clinic. Though she was already a bombshell, Furuichi had outgrown his childish perverted tendencies."

"A man as mature-looking as him was a pervert? No way!"

"Times change I guess. Furuichi was also quite the contractor, able to form a contract with 34th Pillar."

"No way! The rumors were true?" Shiva asked in awe.

"Yeah, the guys treat him like their younger brother, it's pretty amusing honestly. Furuichi really turned out to be quite the decent human after his phase of creepiness."

"I heard that Beel!" Furuichi commented before bringing out a laptop. "Besides, someone else wants to congratulate you."

Beel looked at the voice chat and saw the faces of Aoi Kunieda and Tatsumi Oga on the laptop.

"Hey Beel look, it's Kunieda!" Oga pointed. "I met her at work today!"

"Hey Beel! Congrats on the new fiancee! She looks so pretty!"

Beel could only vomit blood comically at how complicated the situation was getting.

"So ya have a maid now huh? Now you'll see what it's like to live with a demon maid for fourteen years!"

"Is that an insult I hear trash?" Hilda asked with a vein popping on her head.

"Look Beel, unlike these folks here, I get what you're going through here. I know what it's like to live with a woman who's been thought to be your wife even though you never considered marriage. So just sit tight and get ready for rough ride, cause it only gets rougher from here, and you'll reach your limit soon enough!"

" _Why does that have to sound so dirty?_ _"_ Beel thought inwardly.

"Look, we'll talk more about this soon." Oga said before putting his face closer to the camera. "So for my sake Beel, endure! I got your back!"

Beel had to give Oga credit for actually recognizing the situation at hand. The others were so concentrated on the fact that he was getting married that they didn't even think about what he felt. He felt unprepared and rushed into this, and he needed to adjust his life for the sake of his "wife".

Looking to escape the situation, Beel grabs Shiva, puts her on his shoulders and runs up the stairs.

"Uh, Shiva and I will be in the room if you need us!"

Beel climbs the stairs with haste, hearing the mutters among the party guests.

" _Master_ _'_ _s so grown up_ _…_ _It feels like yesterday when he was still drinking the King Hydra milk!_ _"_

" _Don_ _'_ _t worry Hilda-sama, after tonight, you will be getting news of a Beelzebub the Fifth!_ _"_

" _Ooh! I_ _'_ _m gonna become an Auntie!_ _"_

" _I can_ _'_ _t wait to see the new child!_ _"_

" _I_ _'_ _ll be more than happy to take care of your medical care._ _"_

" _Yeah, we_ _'_ _ll be more than happy to serve Beelze-sama!_ _"_

Beel sighed at that, these people were already making presumptions, he could see why Oga had such a rough time with Hilda and Baby Beel. He opens the door to his room and puts Shiva on the bed while he just sat by his desk and slouched. Shiva could notice that Beel was really dejected by what was happening.

"You… don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that I find anything ugly in you. It's just so damn annoying how they presume that I'm okay with this! They think I'm just gonna let you into my life and marry you on a dime! It's so ironic that Oga is the only one that gets it. The older I become, the more I realize that this Demon World stuff is bullshit."

Shiva is once again taken aback by Beel's honest words. She decides to change the subject as she then looked at Beel's neck, seeing a strange yellow pacifier hang around his neck.

"Hey, what's that thing hanging on your neck?"

"Oh this? It's my old binky from when I was still a baby." Beel said while showcasing it to Shiva. "This is the one I wore the day I met Oga, during my first time in the Human World."

Shiva looked at it in awe, before Beel then throws it aside and says.

"Now it only serves as a reminder of the glory days of Oga." Beel sighed, before huffing in dejection.

"I know! I brought back some toys from the Demon World!" Shiva suggested while rummaging through her suitcase.

"Toys? Shiva, I'm not a baby anymore." Beel pointed out.

"No! These are great toys for guys like you!" Shiva reassured while tossing Beel a watch. " **Legendary Wrist Watch Weapon!** **"**

"What's this do?" Beek asked.

"Just put it on your wrist and see for yourself!"

Beel puts the watch on his wrist and tightens it. It then showcases a slot machine, with different types of weapons on the screen.

"Go on! Slide the screen!"

Beel slides his finger across the screen, causing the weapons to go in a slot-machine manner, randomly going through weapons before finally stopping at a weapon. The watch lights up and begins to transform into the familiar shape of a sword.

" **Excalibur summoned!** **"**

"Every time you slide the screen, you obtain a legendary weapon that can be used for about ten minutes!"

"That's actually pretty cool." Beel said with a smile. "What else you got?"

"I got **Voice-Changing Pills!** **"** Shiva said before chugging down a pill, causing her voice to become a deep, manly voice. "It changes your voice to whatever you wish it to be!"

Shiva excitedly rummaged through her bag to look for more toys. Beel hears a tap on the window as he looked out to see Kōta waiting by his window. Kōta jumps right in and says.

"So this is where you and Shiva have been. Futaba and Chiyo have been absolutely livid ever since everyone saw you carrying Shiva away in your arms."

"It was an emergency." Beel clarified. "Why'd you pass through the window?"

"It's cause there's a party down there and I don't want to pass through there."

"Hmm… Good point, so what do ya want?"

"Just checking in on you and Shiva." Kōta said while walking towards the door. "I'll go grab something to eat from your fridge 'kay?"

"Sure—"

"Here Master Beel! I think you'll love this one! It's a **Destruction Watch** and a **Portal Gun**! That toy that can destroy time and that other one's from a video game!"

In her haste, Shiva accidentally trips and falls. While she fell, she activated the portal gun, creating a portal in the floor. She accidentally throws the Destruction Watch in Beel's face, causing him to radiate electricity out of shock. Kōta recoils in surprise and accidentally knocks down Beel's pacifier necklace causing it to fall into the portal. The combined energy of the unleashed Destruction Watch, Beel's Demonic Energy and the portal causes a huge explosion. The explosion happens in a flash and soon, there is nothing left in the room.

* * *

Kōta landed in the bushes. He dusts himself as he found himself right outside the temple his sister stayed in.

 _"Hmmm... This is strange, I remembered being in Beel's room..."_

"Oh, a trespasser?" an old man's voice sounded.

Kōta saw Ittōsai standing in fighting stance.

"Grandpa?"

* * *

Beel stood on the roof, overlooking the city at day. He had wondered how the hell he got here as he turned back to the portal that disappeared.

 _"How the hell did I get to the rooftop!?"_

Beel felt something sharp against his neck as he heard a familiar, cold voice.

"You're not the Master."

* * *

 **I've been watching soooo much Beelzebub.**


End file.
